Light may be characterized as an electromagnetic wave which includes oscillating electric and magnetic fields which are at right angles to each other. Polarization states of light include Transverse Electric (TE) and Transverse Magnetic (TM). Optical switches switch light between at least one input and at least one of a plurality of outputs.